Wagering games are very popular nowadays, and the game creators compete to find new game methods, systems and features to attract and to interest players while staying in the desired game category.
Two such categories are bingo and lotto. Bingo and lotto games are very popular. They offer to players a competition among themselves to determine a winner and depend on a random result (ball draw) for the determination of said winner. To play these games, players are required to purchase cards, to wait for the draw to occur, and to compare their cards with the draw for determination of a winning prize. This process requires time, whereas players demand games wherein determination of their wins should become available more and more rapidly, and ideally upon purchase of the card.
To resolve such problems, Lind et al. have filed a U.S. patent application entitled METHOD AND PROGRAM PRODUCT FOR PRODUCING AND USING GAME PLAY RECORDS IN A BINGO-TYPE GAME, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/028,889, filed on Dec. 20, 2001. In this patent application, Lind demonstrates how to generate bingo cards and a bingo draw in a back office; to evaluate them based on criteria; to store them on a server; and to provide them in random order to players on gaming terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need in this field for improvement, and the invention provides such improvement in a particular way.